Wednesday's Girl
by janahjean
Summary: Belated valentine gift. A wild "m" rating appeared. A date between clark and lois.


If youre not 18, get out.

This is an indulge me fic. happy valentine to single ole me. Lol. We will be back to our regular program after valentines day is over.

Last part is kinda hurried but i will fixed that once the valentine pressure is off. :3

I don't own Superman. Superman/clark kent and his family is the property of DC comics, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Matls:

Starmobile playfive phone

Google doc

Cell data:globe ispgotscombodd70

Title: #38 Wednesday's Girl

By: janahjeanb

It must be a Wednesday. Only Wednesday would make Clark sounded like that, happy and confident over the phone.

Lois looked up from her work when Clark chuckle and then lean forward in earnest.

"Do you know what your voice did to me?" He absolutely purr over the phone. His voice pitch low and husky.

Lois froze, she suddenly wish that shes the other end of that voice because that voice is doing something on her inside. Before she could lash at Clark in reflexive retaliation for putting feelings in here however-

"oi pa!!" Clark bellowed when his dad cut in the line. He stood up agitated. "Put ma back in the line please!" He hiss as he pinch his nose.

Lois almost laugh at the adorable pout that graze Clark's feature, apparently his father refuse to grant his request. Anyway, not that it matters because soon Clark was laughing as he collapse back on the chair and then spill on the floor because of his inherent clumsiness.

"Thats a good one pa!" He said impress at the joke before he wipe tears of laughter on his eyes.

Lois raised her eyebrow when after climbing back to his chairh, Clark look up at her.

"Hey Lois, Pa wants to talk to you." he said as he approach her desk with his dumbphone outstretch.

Lois who have the latest iphone was amaze that Clark havent upgrade yet his phone.

"Hi Mr.K" she said accepting the call, flattered that as always Kent's family like to include her in familial moment like this. It had been just a month ago that this callmate friendship started.

Lois warm up considerably at Clark's parents since she realize she have now blackmail materials against Clark. Lois suffered gladly as Jonathan repeated the earlier joke with her this time. "Nice." She commented.

She made a careful note to laugh again at this particular joke coming from Clark this coming days. Poor bloke seemed not to suspect that Lois got the joke on the same source as he did. It help that Lois get a poker face and she allowed Jonathan's laughter to wash over her.

"Hey Jimmy J.K wants you!" she said later after Jonathan and her exchange pleasantries.

Jimmy brighten as he hurried over Lois's desk. Wednesdays are awesome.

Clark was confident that noone will miss him as he made his escape to work as Superman. He return soon enough after his phone went around at least two times after Jimmy's.

Perry somehow ended up with clark's phone somewhat. He shake his head. Hmm...Wednesday's weird.

(S)

It must be a second wednesday of the month as Lois gape at Clark Kent who is trying to hailed a taxi in front of his apartment building.

Clrk Kent almost jump when he heard a loud bang of a car door being close.

"Oh! Hey Lois." He greeted when Lois approach him. He nervously peeked at Lois behind a bancquet of roses.

Lois looked at Clark's getup almost appreciatively. They had been partners only for three months and this is the first time Clark dress in a suit that was almost made for his body.

This wednesday have its perk.

"Youre not goin somewhere and bail from our stakeout arent you?" Lois asked with arms akimbo. She give a pointed look at Jimmy at the backseat of the car

"Oh gosh lois i- i forgot!" Clark said, his blue eyes comically wide behind his glasses. He look genuinely upset that Lois forgive him.

"Nevermind. We can take care of ourselves." Lois said as she slap Clark's hand away and she start straightening Clark's tie.

Clark desperately tried not to blush as he became aware how close they are.

"Whose the lucky date?" Lois teased as she finally release clark from her clutches.

"M-ma." Clark croaked. "I just have to pick her up in the bus station." He added after clearing his throat.

And the spell was broken when the sarcastic Lois, clark was more familiar with, laugh. "Oh boy," she said. She grab Clark by the elbow and offer,"let me drive you there."

"Hi CK." Jimmy greeted when the two finally get into the car. "Looking good." He noted.

Clark give him a thumbs up right back.

Lois tolerated as the two boys shared some of their mommy stories with each other. She shake her head, this two needed girlfriends.

(S)

"For you,Lois." Clark said when they reach the bus and on impulse he handed Lois one of the roses.

"Aww." Jimmy said.

"Thanks smallville." Lois said softly as the door got shut gently. She sigh and then look at Jimmy in the mirror. "Ready?"

(S)

40 minutes later..

Lois decided to cancel the stakeout when the rain that started twenty minutes ago wont let up. She was cursing a stream as they drive back home.

She narrowed her eyes when she saw a figure of a man standing exactly in the same spot where she left clark several minutes ago.

"Clark?!" She said once she have her car window open.

Her hear breaks when Clark soaking wet and lookin like a drowned rat said brokenly, "she cant make it."

Later…

Lois watch Clark in the corner of her eyes as they made the silent drive home. One early furious glare at Jimmy earlier quelled the young man's complain to turn the radio on.

Clark was silent and his eyes close. His entire face was facing the window. The blanket that Jimmy thrown at him covered his hair and suit. His almost eerie stillness was interrupted as he regularly slap his eyeglasses in his lap.

Lois made an impulsive decision as soon as they reach cark's building. She turn off the car. "Clark, were here." She said softly.

She watch thru the window's reflection as a very bright blue eyes open half-mast before Clark clumsily push his glasses to his face.

"Thank you Lois, Jimmy." He said still miserable as he start to open his door.

"Wait, im coming with you." Lois cried as she toss her keys to Jimmy. She give the shocked man instruction while Clark patiently waited at the streetside. Thankfully the rain turns into a slight drizzle.

"And i will maimed you if you get my ride a scratch understand?" Lois threaten before she close the door.

Jimmy fled with car screeching.

"Lo-"

"Shut up Clark." Lois said as she push the apartment door open.

"Coming?" She asked sourly when Clark just stood there.

(S)

Poor Clark must still be out of it because he collapse into the sofa nevermind the fact that he is still wet. Lois grab the bouquet and brought it with here in the kitchen.

"Clark, go change before you catch your cold." She scolded while rummaging for a container for the flowers. She is kneeling under the sink when the drawers produce nothing.

She admire the boquet in all angle after she set it in the table and she tutted when she saw the careless way Clark left his suit outside the bathroom door.

She pick it up and then listen with an ear to the door satisfied that the shower is on and she heard Clark crying in the bathroom as well. Clark later would flown out the window actually to take care of an accident. He wasnt aware that his eyes flash red when he got exposed with a bit of red kryptonite.

Being an army brat, lois decided to just hang the suit to tidy it up. And she decided to rummage for the dvd player to cover Clark's crying. At least it will save his face.

Lois sucked in her breathe and choke on the double fudge chocolate bar when a few minutes later Clark came out of the bathroom wearing only a white towel wrapped around his wrist err waist. The double bar is her staple snack during a stakeout and she usually carries two or three in her pocket.

"What the- wow!" Lois said trying not to blink between cough as she drank in Clark's well sculpted body in feminine appreciation.

Clark absentmindedly pat Lois back and nod in appreciation at what Lois is watching which is a romantic chickflick.

"good, i really have to watch that. Jimmy wants the dvd before this week is over." He said and then he cheekily took a bite out of her snack. Any protest died and her braincells turn to sludge as Clark's tongue chase after a bit in Lois finger. Clark was closely watching her reaction, his glasses had slide precaurously on his nose.

Lois freeze like an idiot.

Clark made a hummin sound before he vanish into his room to change.

"What...happen?" Lois groaned between the palm of her hands. It seemed that clark is not the only peron who is out of whack tonight. What a weird wednesday this turns out to be.

Agitated, Lois who no longer have an idea with the show decided to run away. She restuffed her bars back in her pocket and ruefully thinking shes never goin to eat them again without thinking about tonight when..

"Lois,i can offer you something better than chocolate tonight." Clark said from the doorway, both hands in the pocket of his pants. His open black polo shirt made a nice frame on his sculpted abs. He had hurried in opening the door after his xray vision saw that lois is shaken and seemed ready to bolt.

Lois mind is in the gutter. She visibly swallowed. "W-what?" She stammer. She have to ask!!

Clark approach her and then Lois made a surprise squeel into Clark's mouth when Clark captured her lips.

"Thats not better than chocolate," she said coolly as soon as Clark let go. Her heart however was trying to get out of her chest and is eager to climb Clark like a tree.

Clark's pupil was completely blown. "Thats your opinion." He bend to whisper at Lois. "Its in my pants lois."

Lois giggle. Its her way of coping in an uncomfortable situations like funerals for example and now includes wednesday with clark.

Clark laugh as well realizing how he sound belatedly. He back Lois into a wall. "In my pocket." He clarified while idling skimming his knuckles at Lois's cheeks.

Lois almost sigh in appreciation when her hands slide from his hard six packed abdomen towards his pocket. She swallowed a smirk at Clark who is blushing but whose eyes have dared her to see whats in the pocket.

Both sigh in disappointment at the loss of physical contact when Lois finally fish out the two tickets from his pocket. Lois made her escape from Clark's body which act likes a makeshift cage to read ths ticket better.

"Clark!" Lois exclaimed confuse when she saw the receipts for korean And chinese takeout. "Whered you get this?" She demanded as she reread the area code for the contact details. The only thing american in the whole thing.

Clark realizes he put the wrong pants on and look at Lois with alarm. "Uhm,uh...ill be back. Just stay here please." and he is gone.

Lois looked torn. On one hand, she at least have an idea where clark is hiding so as she can press him more about the receipt if he wont come back but on the other hand what if theres...actually no thing as better than chocolate and its just his way cornball way of-

"Smooth clark smooth." She thought as she gritted her teeth and flung open the door to left Clark's apartment.

Lois was thanking God that the rain stop but she couldnt see a taxi anywhere. Freaking no good taxi on a wednesday!! She was walkin fueled with anger and then -whoosh!

"Hi!" Superman chirped as he scooped his target into his arms and soon theyre on air.

"Superman!!" Lois exclaimed when she recover from a heart attack. "Why are you here?! Did Clark put you up to this?!"

Superman look offended. "Clark and i are friends. He doesnt have to blackmail me in doing him a favor." he then try to pinpoint where theyre at. "And im taking you home to change." He added as he give his speed a slight boost.

Lois landed on her balcony. "You cant make me go on a force date with Clark, superman!!" She rage as she press a finger on Superman's chest.

"Ah Lois." Superman said for once his usual stern expression falling apart. He looked absolutely broken. "I cant take any more of this stupid fuck up wednesday." He raged. He floated with his head bowed as he turn his back at Lois.

Lois's mouth drop at Superman's weird behaviour. She struggle to recover when Superman came back.

"Ahh lois?" He said lookin quite hopeful. "If you do me this one huge favour with Clark. I will owe you a favour." He beg.

Lois eyes almost sparkle. "Really?" She practically clapped her hands."how about a kiss and ill take it now." She said.

"Lois!" Superman said in a huff. Hes now back in his stern mode. "This," he wave at his face then down to the rest of his body," is a symbol of truth, justice and the american way."

"Ill take that as a yes." Lois said as she eagerly lean forward and clump tightly on Superman's lower lip.

Superman couldnt shake her off no matter how many loops de loops and death defying flying stunt he made in the sky.

"Fine," he said grudgingly and way way too late as They landed back in the balcony. "Go change." he playfully smack Lois's butt but with his strenght he push lois several feet inside the house.

"Oops." He thought before he fled to take care of something else.

(S)

lois watch as Superman flew away before she took a deep breath and push Clark's balcony door open. She was only aware now that there is actually a smsll balcony in Clark's apartment which led to Clark's bedroom.

"Clark? Im back." She called softly as she tried to slide across the room with her back press to the wall keeping a wary distance at the empty bed.

"I wonder if he sleep naked? Hmm." Wayward thoughts fried her brain. She almost drool at the thought.

"In here Lois." Clark called from the living room.

Lois squinted confused when she saw that the living room is cosy and the only lights came from the candles which are everywhere. "Clark?"

Arms suddenly hug her waist. "Thanks for coming back." Clark said at her hair.

Lois hackles stand up she could swear clark kiss her hair. Clark release her and then try to smile shyly at her.

"Superman already give me a scolding, Lois." He said as he tuck both arms on his pocket. "That hug is the last thing that ill ever touch you without asking." He promised and raising his hand like boyscout doing a vow.

"Now lets push off shall we? Before Jimmy fall asleep."

(S)

Lois jaw dropped again when she saw her car parked in front of Clark's building.

Jimmy between yawned explained that Superman flew him and the car back at Clark's as a favor for the alien's reporter friend. And now Jimmy is driving as a favor for Superman.

"Good luck kids." He mumbled half asleep as he park them in front of the hottest club in town. He just drive away as soon as they get out.

Lois spend that entire evening dancing with Clark. She was shock that the guy can dance well. And she soon start to desperately wish she and clark is closer when dancing.

Clark broke his promise the same time Lois hold onto his neck. He grab her waist and hold her close. Sparks almost fly as they stared dreamily at each other's eyes.

The rest of the crowd on the dance floor watch them dance with a frown. Mother's day event on a wednesday are not supposed to be on such a younger gen crowd.

-the end-

An. Belated valentines day. Damnit im late


End file.
